


Fire And Heart

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Dean Winchester knew there was no point in looking for his fortune; as an elder son, he was bound to fail. The curse a witch bestowed on him changed everything, and only a short time later, he found himself living with a strange wizard and his sarcastic fire demon.





	Fire And Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Strange Wonders That Befell Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465608) by [Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308). 



> The Moving Castle AU I've always wanted, and I'm chuffed to bits that I managed to claim hekate's story.

I'm very glad I picked this fic, I love the entire look of Howl's Castle (although I have to admit I prefer the story of the book but I ADORE the animation). So here's my version of the castle:

 

I also wanted to have a go at the kitchen, since it's such an important place in the story, but I'm not quite happy with how it turned out colour-wise:

 

As always, I also have a tiny text divider, in this case the castle:

 

The header was a bit of a headache; I wasn't sure what to do and went through different versions:

The fire didn't turn out quite the way I wanted and the entire image did not really fit the style of the other art.

I really liked the clouds in the castle painting and thought I'd see if I could do anything with those. I really love clouds. I paint clouds whenever I can get away with it lol

 

In the end the title changed so the point was moot:

 

 

 


End file.
